On a beautiful afternoon, Vanessa rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $7.75 each and baskets of nectarines for $7.58 each. Vanessa decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of nectarines because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Vanessa need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Vanessa needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the nectarines. Price of coconuts + price of nectarines = total price. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Vanessa needs to pay $15.33.